warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dovewish (Pandora910)
: Dovewish is a pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes History In The Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Dovewish appears in the prologue alongside Stonewhisker as Flowerstar lives her final moments. Dovewish is first seen in the first chapter as Flowerkit wakes up, as they play she does her best to not wake Dovewish up. When Flowerkit is hurt, Stormkit gets Dovewish from the nursery. Dovewish asks Feathernose if she is okay and sighs in relief when Feathernose says that she is and thanks the medicine cat. During Stormkit's apprentice ceremony, Dovewish watches Flowerkit lovingly as she sits in the medicine cat den. When Flowerkit is finally made an apprentice, Dovewish expresses her pride and delight. While thinking of her mother, Flowerpaw is reminded that Dovewish used to be a kittypet, brought into the Clan by Stonewhisker. During leaf-bare, after the death of Firetail and the kits, Dovewish and Stonewhisker help keep Flowerpaw and Stormpaw safe. When Flowerpaw goes to the gathering, Dovewish asks why she's so sad. Dovewish assures her that Stormpaw will recover in time, she just needs space to grieve for her lost mentor. When Stonewhisker walks up, Dovewish says that they're talking about him and they share affection together. When the gathering ends she tells Flowerpaw that she hope at the next one she will be able to meet more cats. Flowerpaw realizes that Falconclaw doesn't like her because of Dovewish, and later she gets into an argument with Thornpaw when he calls Dovewish a kittypet. Flowerpaw defends her but Thornpaw says that Falconclaw told him "once a kittypet, always a kittypet." Later, after Flowerpaw storms off Feathernose tells her the story of how Dovewish joined the Clan and won them all over. When Flowerpaw is upset about Stormpaw becoming a warrior, Dovewish and Stonewhisker come to reassure her and lift her spirits. She later tells Stormwind how proud of her she is. Dovewish does the same thing when Flowerpaw becomes a warrior. After the battle against AshClan, Flowerpelt and Stormwind have to tell Dovewish that Stonewhisker died. After she hears, Dovewish sits down in shock and spends a long moment loving her daughters, she is later treated for shock by Feathernose. Some cats fear that Dovewish would leave the Clan, but she stays and learns to live without Stonewhisker. Leaf-bare arrives and Dovewish gets sick, much to Flowerpelt's fear. Dovewish gets sicker as time passes and Flowerpelt fears that she won't last much longer. Honeywing gets Flowerpelt and Stormwind to say goodbye to Dovewish. Dovewish tells them how much she loves them, and that she is sorry to leave them. She whispers to Stonewhisker that she's ready, and passes from her illness. As Falconclaw is facing exile, Foxstar mentions that he never once regretted bringing Dovewish into the Clan. When Stormwind gives birth, she names her daughter Dovekit, after Dovewish. As Foxstar is dying, he mentions that his two proudest moments of his leadership were starting a family and bringing a kittypet into the Clan (referring to Dovewish). When Flowerpelt is recieving her nine lives, Dovewish steps forward to get her her first life. She tells her how proud of her she is, and Dovewish gives her a life for love. She tells Flowerpelt that not all lives will feel the same and tells her to stay strong. Kin Members Mate: Stonewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: Stormwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Flowerstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughter: Dovetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: Adderstrike: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Granddaughters: Pebblestep: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cinderflame: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Blizzardkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sootkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Dovepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sedgepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Petalpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Great-Grandsons: Owlkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Breezekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Image Gallery Category:Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Cats Outside The Clans (Pandora910) Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters